Au bord de tes lèvres
by Bafan-chan
Summary: La porte claque, ses bras l'enlacent par la taille, ses lèvres se joignent aux siennes. "Attends moi là, je crois qu'il reste de la glace quelque part."


**Salut tout le monde! Bonne saint Valentin et pour les Forevers Alone qui sont dans mon cas, courage! On trouvera bien quelqu'un un jour! **

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

-C'est froid.

-Je connais un bon moyen de te réchauffer.

-Vraiment? Et je devrais te laisser faire?

Il ricane et s'arque en avant à la recherche de ses lèvres.

-Ah. Il le stop d'une phalange et défit avec le sourire le regard noir qui louche sur son doigt.

-D'abord la glace.

Zoro soupire et se penche pour atteindre le pot de crème glacé posé sur la table basse.

Il regarde en coin Luffy assis sur ses cuisses et glisse la cuillère dans le chocolat.

-Ouvre grand…

La cuillère s'infiltre dans la bouche du brun qui s'amuse à faire tourner sa langue autour, l'attitude provocatrice.

Zoro prend soin de barbouiller sa joue et se soulevant avec un coude, récupère la glace qui y coule.

Il suit avec le sourire, le léger tracé chocolaté qui marque son menton et en profite pour lui voler un baiser encore humide de crème.

-Encore.

-Laisse m'en un peu, espèce de goinfre.

Il racle le fond sans le lâcher des yeux et n'a pas le temps de l'avaler que Luffy prend possession de ses lèvres.

A tatont, Zoro dépose le pot et passe ses mains dans son dos, caressant la peau nu avec envie. Il casse l'échange pour retirer son tee-shirt et resserre sa prise sur Luffy, grognant de satisfaction en sentant cette chaire tiède frotter contre la sienne.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvent encore et encore, se séparent et se raccrochent précipitamment, la bulle autour d'eux se forment, leurs esprits se vident, juste reste enfouis le désir et le plaisir qui se bousculent dans leurs gorges.

Il glousse en sentant les mains du plus vieux, remonter et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et au moment où ces mêmes mains s'apprêtent à se glisser sous son short, il s'échappe d'entre ses bras et courre en direction de la cuisine.

-Luffy! Grogne t'il. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?

-Surprise!

Entend il de la cuisine. Il grogne de plus belle et défait les premiers boutons de son jean sur le point d'éclater. Il récupère le pot de Ben&Jerry, et mâchouille les morceaux de coockies restés dans la glace fondue et tiède, espérant se changer les idées.

Un sourire un peu débile décrispe ses traits et il repart dans ses fantasmes, appelant inconsciemment le brun, dont il n'entend pas les pas semis-discrets faire craquer les lattes du plancher.

-Pose ce pot et ferme les yeux.

Luffy est penché sur lui, et son air d'ange ne lui inspire rien de bon.

-Je dois avoir peur?

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, oui.

Il ricane et croise les mains derrière sa nuque, fermant les yeux. Il sent Luffy qui reprend sa place sur ses cuisses , puis quelque chose de froid le fait se tendre.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il voit Luffy penché sur son torse, monsieur dessine un sourire avec la bombe de chantilly qui trainait dans son frigo.

-Heu… Dafuq?*

-Je vais te bouffer.

Il éclate de rire et la pression dans son bas ventre s'accentue quand la langue du brun passe le long de ses abdominaux qu'il a blanchis de crème.

Quand il a finis, Luffy se redresse et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez, passant l'air de rien la bombe sous son nez.

Zoro se laisse faire plus amusé qu'agacé par les infanteries de son petit ami.

Luffy s'applique et engloutit toute la chantilly, léchant innocemment ce qui a coulé sur ses lèvres.

-C'était bon?

-Excellent.

-Je crois que tu as oubliés un endroit.

Zoro lui prend la bombe des mains et remplit sa bouche.

-_Ichi…_ Articule t'il difficilement, le regard brillant.

-Quel étourdis je fais, je vais réparer ça…

Le baiser ne se fait pas prier, il s'intensifia et Zoro resté inactif trop longtemps, se redresse et fait basculer Luffy sous lui.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim.

-Il y a plus de chantilly.

-On va faire sans.

Il glousse et les sons s'étouffent dans sa gorge. Luffy se laisse m'être à nu sans réagir , son petit sourire satisfait ne quittant ses lèvres que lorsqu'un soupir ou un gémissement en passe la frontière. Son regard doux et voilé par l'envie couve son homme qui s'enfonce lentement en lui.

Il force ses yeux à rester ouvert et observe chaque trait de son visage, fasciné et emplit d'amour pour le garçon qui soupire contre ses lèvres.

Le feu se répand dans chacun de ses nerfs en un délicieux incendie qui le fait crier de luxure à chaque va et vient qui s'applique en lui. Il l'appelle par un geste et Zoro se couche sur lui ralentissant ses gestes pour faire durer le plaisir.

Luffy passe ses lèvres et ses mains sur son visage et il s'accroche à lui, entoure sa taille de ses jambes, recherchant le contact encore plus profondément, plus intensément, il le serre si fort qu'il ne reste presque plus qu'une seule entité dans la pièce, deux âmes qui ne font qu'une reliées par un lien indescriptible.

-Luffy, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Ils sont venus ensemble, paume pressée l'une contre l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres.

-Hé.

-Ouais?

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Luffy.

* * *

*Mon expression du moment faites comme si de rien était.

* * *

**C'était un simple OS sans prétention pour marquer le coup, une review me ferait trèèèès plaisir!**

**Bye, Bye!**


End file.
